


Scream My Name

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: I have no idea what to tag this as, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Secret Masturbation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He paused briefly as he heard a noise from outside the room.</p>
<p>He knew Trott was there, getting off to his moans, the kinky bugger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream My Name

Smith pressed his back against the headboard of his bed, as he started to stroke himself. He closed his eyes while trying to keep his breathing steady as he could.  
He started to pick up the pace a little.   
He didn't need porn to get off, he just needed the thoughts of Trott, fucking him hard into the mattress, both screaming a mixture of each other's names, sharing harsh kisses to try and shut the other up so they didn’t wake up Ross from his slumber across the hall.  
His head started to swim, just thinking of Trott drove him crazy, he thought of the pet names, the touches, the feeling all together.  
A moan fell from his lips as he continued to stroke himself, soon wrapping a hand around his shaft. He started to pump a little quicker but still teasingly slow for him, letting his moans increase in both pitch and volume.

Smith heard footsteps outside on the landing, pulling him out of his thoughts momentarily before he heard the sound cease, slowly drifting back into the feeling, relaxing back against the bedstead.  
"Trott." A moan broke out, the name almost second nature against his lips as he moved a little quicker, arching his back against the headboard.  
He let out whimpers and moans as he mewled, his breath becoming labored in his lungs.  
"Trott, oh god, oh go-" He quickened himself, words spilling out of his mouth in a series of incoherent moans.   
The sensation caused him to close his eyes, his lips parted as he gasped for air. He hadn’t done anything like this in a couple of weeks and fuck, it felt good. Good to be touched, at his own pace.  
Smith bit his lip as he forever quickened his pace, his adams apple bobbing frequently as he gasped and panted.  
He paused briefly as he heard a noise from outside the room which sounded like the door being pushed upon and a knowing moan outside.

He knew Trott was there, getting off to his moans, the kinky bugger.

He smirked a little before continuing to tease himself, letting out sliver-lined moans of bliss, mostly just Trott's name.  
"Oh god, Trott, please...I know you're listening." He gasped, his head pressed against the headboard of the bed, lifting his knees up a little.  
He heard the other outside moan quietly as a response, nothing more, nothing less.

Smith started to move quicker now, rubbing the pre-cum from the tip of his cock, making it slick and easier to move.  
He started letting out ragged gasps, bucking his hips up as the euphoria hit him, making him scream as a response, cum littering his stomach and sheets around him.

Trott's name rang out in the room, soon falling silent apart from the muffled moans of Trott from outside the door.

Smith was left panting as he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes remaining shut as he tried to gain his breath back. He heard a long-drawn moan come from outside his door then silence again followed by quick movements and the familiar scuffle of footsteps making their way back to wherever they came from.

**Author's Note:**

> minty said something so i wrote it and here it is, enjoy it
> 
> tumblr: alsmiffi.tumblr.com


End file.
